The North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) is a multidisciplinary clinical trials organization which is comprised primarily of community clinics. The NCCTG is affiliated with the NCI-designated Mayo Clinic Cancer Center as its research base. The primary cancer treatment objective of the NCCTG is to improve survival and quality of life for patients with malignant disease by conducting high quality cancer treatment research studies based upon sound scientific hypotheses. Our organization is devoted to the care of cancer patients, and is based on the premises that quality cancer treatment research can be conducted by the community clinic, and that the community clinic provides the ultimate proving ground for applicability of new cancer treatment procedures to the general population. Our specific aims during the next grant period are to: (1) provide an infrastructure to facilitate high quality translational research in collaborative with laboratory scientists at the Mayo Cancer Center and other research organizations: (2) provide cancer patients access to the highest quality of oncologic care in a research setting in or near their home community; (3) facilitate communication between the community clinics, research base, other cooperative groups and the National Cancer Institute with respect to clinical cancer research. (4) provide underserved populations access to NCCTG clinical research protocols. We intend to achieve these goals through close coordination of the NCCTG research agenda with that of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center to take advantage of the considerable strengths of these two distinct research programs in order to achieve common objective in an efficient and cost- effective manner.